Koishii
by Sunshine and Bon Bons
Summary: I can’t give you much now, Kagome, but I will swear you this: Even if I have to escape the devil from hell itself, I’ll never leave you alone. Wait for me, my Kagome... Oneshot. Character death.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

_I can't give you much now, Kagome, but I will swear you this: Even if I have to escape the devil from hell itself, I'll never leave you alone. Wait for me, my Kagome-koishii... One-shot. Character death._

**X**

**X**

**Koishii**

**X**

**X**

This was _not_ supposed to happen.

Kagome had seen the downfall of their arch nemesis in only one way: They would all cry and hug, basking in the glory of their long-awaited freedom. Free from Miroku's cursed hand, free from the bastard who killed Sango's whole village, enslaved Kohaku and pulled Inuyasha and Kikyou apart... free of all worries. Miroku and Sango would wed and bear lots of children, Shippou would grow into a man, while Kagome and Inuyasha would... well, she had her fantasies, but she was never certain of anything.

But now she was, as her future was spilled out on her lap in a broken mess. Dying.

It had all happened so suddenly. One moment, they were all sure they had finally won. Naraku was sprawled in a tangled mess, pooling out blood from Inuyasha's final blow to his chest in his severely weakened state. Around him lay uncountable demons he had summoned during the fierce battle, slain at the hands of Miroku, Sango and even little Shippou managed a few.

When he didn't move for several tense moments, everyone slowly cast looks of shock and disbelief around the group, their gazes asking an unspoken question: _Is it finally over?_

Carefully, Kagome took a small step forward, then another. When nothing happened, everyone slowly began to follow in suit. As they made their way to each other from their spaced out positions on the battle field, they were sure that it was, indeed, the end. The pain and suffering was over, the agony of revenge gone– finally at peace.

She was no more than a few yards from the rest of the group when their relaxation came to a screeching halt. A sound like a cracking whip resounded suddenly off the high valley walls as a large, tentacle-like object shot out from Naraku's mangled body, racing straight for a specified target.

Kagome.

He wasn't dead yet.

"Impossible... we killed him! _Naraku was **dead**_!"

They all froze, unable to will their bodies to move forward, except for Inuyasha, who felt a cold hand clasp around his heart at the sight before him. No time to block it, parry it, or even knock it off course. As it rapidly approached its target, now rigid with fear, the cruel truth raged suddenly in the hanyou's mind:

He had to take the blow himself, and he was damn prepared to.

"Shit... KAGOME!"

Without a thought of his own safety, Inuyasha bolted in front of the tentacle and braced for the impact, fully aware of what he was doing. He swore to himself a long time ago he would never let any harm come to her, and openly expressed this promise to her just a month or so back, and he was a hanyou of his word.

In most stories Kagome read as a child, there was usually a damsel in distress to every good plot. When the woman was in trouble, her hero – an attractive male more than likely – would usually come just in the nick of time and save her from the villain, risking life and limb for the protection of his precious maiden. After that, the two would marry and live happily ever after. The end.

But this was no story. This was no fairy tale that she could close and put on the shelf when she didn't like the way it was going to end. There was nothing miraculous about the sickening sound of piercing flesh and the painful cry of a dying man._ There was not always a happy ending to every story._

The tentacle retracted, drenched in his blood, and fell limply to the ground. That was all Naraku had left in him, and with that one quick-thinking move from Inuyasha, it was finally all over. For both of them.

It had struck the heart.

"INUYASHA!"

All four of them cried out in union to their fallen comrade, but it was Kagome's voice that rose above them all. Frozen stiff, they all watched as the tentacle left a gaping hole through the center of his chest. Letting out an anguished cry, his legs gave out and collapsed under him, hitting the cold dirt with a _thud._

"Inu... yasha... _INUYASHA!_" Kagome was the first to recover from the initial shock of it all, stumbling so hard she hit the ground when she tried to run after his crumpled body. Cursing her clumsiness, she jumped up and raced over the few yards that separated them.

He was still alive, but just barely. Blood poured out of the wound rapidly, and whether he was half-demon at this point didn't help at all. He needed real help, and fast.

Kagome fell to his side with a sob, cradling his body, careful not to hurt him anymore. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were behind her in an instant, a cold sensation washing over them.

It didn't look good at all.

"He needs help, now." Miroku said, already feeling very grim about the situation. He did his very best to keep cool, as he could tell everyone else was already starting to fall apart. "Sango, get Kirara; we need to find Kaede and bring her here instantly."

Sango could only nod, unable to grasp her voice. She quickly scooped up Shippou, who was trembling with fright, and hopped onto Kirara, followed by Miroku, who turned to speak to his wounded comrade.

"Inuyasha, whatever you do... don't give up. Kagome-sama is with you, and we'll be back as soon as possible with help."

- - -

And that brought them to where they were now. Miroku and Sango had already been gone about ten minutes, and if Inuyasha had been a regular human, he'd be well dead. Even so, as a hanyou, he didn't have much more than five or ten minutes of life left if he didn't get help quick.

The whole time, Kagome had attempted to stop as much blood flow as possible, tears cascading down her cheeks in an endless river. It was her own fault; she'd been stupid enough to move first which provoked the attack, and then was too weak to get out of the way of certain death.

_Why did fate have to be so cruel?_

Inuyasha's eyes became dull, his skin clammy and cold as the circulation slowed. As she watched his life slowly slipping away, Kagome became desperate and began to pray. Maybe if Inuyasha would listen, he could hold on for a bit longer. Her voice had brought him back in the past... so maybe...

"Please, gods, not now... please don't let this be happening..." Her prayer was soft and pleading, begging for any kind of mercy from whoever may be listening. The crooked hanyou on her lap simply smiled, taking her trembling hand in his own bloodied one. Kagome choked down a sob. He hardly ever smiled so sincerely as he did now, and somehow she felt that he was proud of himself.

_No..._

_How could this have been happened...?_

_What did I do that was so wrong to deserve this torture?_

He squeezed her hand tightly. "Come on, wench, don't cry for me." He still smiled, reaching with his other hand to wipe the tears that flowed freely down her cheek. She bit her lip painfully.

_How can you expect me to stop crying...?_

"Why did you do that?" She asked, gripping his dying body tighter. "We could've killed Naraku without... without losing you!" She sobbed again, harder this time. Kagome heard him chuckle and shake his head slightly. He coughed, and she continued to cry.

"I should've moved... I-I mean, if I'd only seen it coming... damn it!" She let out a strangled cry.

_How can you laugh when you're dying...? Do you know how much this hurts me, Inuyasha?_

"Don't be stupid, there wasn't any other way. I'm just glad that," He went into another fit of coughing as a small drip of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. His time was approaching rapidly, "... you're okay."

"Inuyasha, please hang in there. Miroku and Sango will be here any minute with help!"She begged him to say. To stay with _her_.

_Please don't leave me..._

Inuyasha leaned back, eyes glazing over in memory. He wasn't answering her pleas. _He wasn't promising to stay._ "Do you remember what I said? About a month ago, back in your time... I was tellin' the truth. That's why I'm here, and you're there. Safe."

Kagome gasped softly. Yes, she remembered that time very clearly. His words played back to her like a recording fresh in her memories:

**Flashback**

_They sat together on the floor of her room, the twinkling stars of a late-night sky and each other their only company in the vacant Higurashi household. _

_Amidst conversation, Inuyasha had just suggested that, until the final battle with Naraku was over, Kagome stay in her own time. Safe, away from any kind of danger that could put her life on the line as it had to Kikyou. Surprised, she questioned his health, but soon thanked him for his concern, reminding him she would always be by his side. Scooting closer to him, what he said next sent her stomach into somersaults..._

_Grabbing her hand, he pulled her even closer and stared deeply into her eyes, "That's why... I'll protect you with my life."_

**End of flashback**

Sniffling at the fond memory, Kagome recalled that as the time she and Inuyasha had almost kissed, and for real. He had been looking at _her_, not Kikyou, and swearing to _her_ to protect_ her_ with _his _life.

Reaching out, she brushed a lock of silver bang away from his face. "I-I'd never forget that..." She murmured.

"Good," He sounded proud of himself, causing Kagome to giggle for a moment. Any want to laugh, however, faded instantly when he launched into another coughing fit. More blood pooled into his mouth and dribbled down through the corners. His breath, which was already shallow to begin with, became ragged and audible.

"No, Inuyasha! Please..." Kagome shut her eyes, unable to bear the sight as his heaving chest slowed.Inuyasha's eyelids lowered as eternal unconsciousness crept closer, and, knowing he had no more than a minute or so left, called out to her one last time.

'_I'm sorry, Kagome... I really am...'_

"Kagome, listen to me." Reluctantly, the girl slowly reopened her eyes at the sound of his gruff voice. He looked more exhausted than ever... "Miroku and Sango... they won't make it in time." He whispered, apologetically.

Horror and disbelief struck her like a blow to the face. Those few words caused her to feel more pain than any blade or spell could ever manage, and she began to shake violently. "What are you saying?! Of course they–"

"Quite lying, Kagome." Inuyasha growled, perhaps fiercer than he originally intended, as her eyes now held much more sadness and regret. "Sorry," He mumbled. He had to get out what he wanted to say before he passed to the other side, and if she continued to deny the inevitable, that chance would be lost forever.

"I... I want you to promise me something."

Gulping, and willing with all her strength not to cry, she nodded slowly.

"Promise me that... after I'm gone, you'll always smile." He let out a short laugh, "You look much prettier when you're happy, y'know."

Kagome gasped sharply, but remained silent. Finally, she took a calming breath and nodded. "I'll try, Inuyasha." She managed, her voice betraying any attempt at staying brave for the both of them. She realized it was mostly for her own comfort, as Inuyasha seemed perfectly at peace with his ultimate demise.

Was he really okay with the fact he was going to die?

Inuyasha didn't say anything more for a while, simply staring at the distraught girl that held him so desperately. Focusing, he soaked in every detail of her features – She was beautiful, and he was a fool for never saying anything before.

"Ka–"

His breath caught in his throat.

'_Damn it, I'm not ready to go yet!' _Inuyasha cringed, clutching his chest.

"Ka... gome..." He managed to choke out in his last breath, "Thank... you for... never leaving... my... side..." Through all the pain, he smiled one last time to the girl above him, eyes rolling to back of his head before finally shutting... never to open again.

Then there was silence.

He was gone.

Gone.

Never coming back.

Kagome didn't move at first, her brain not comprehending what had just happened. After a few seconds, she returned to her senses and realized he was never going to wake up again. It wasn't some cruel joke where he'd pop up with a grin and say, "You actually thought I was dead? Hah! No one takes me out that easy!"

Suddenly, she felt a terrible loneliness pang into her heart. The whole world was foreign and unknown, almost frightening. When someone you hold so dearly to your heart is gone in an instant, you don't know what to feel. Sorrow that he was gone, anger at whoever killed him, regret that you couldn't or didn't do anything, or confusion as to why it happened to_ you_.

Through the tears that had pooled into her eyes, Kagome let out all of these wildly raging emotions into one, pain-stricken cry that ricocheted off the far valley walls, lost into the quickly darkening sky that began to pepper with stars.

"_INUYASHA!!!"_

Doubling over his lifeless body in agony, she sobbed and screamed until her voice was hoarse and her throat scratched. Dusk was past and night had long since fallen before she finally managed to calm her wracking body, but still she refused to budge, not wanting to release cold form of the man – no, the hanyou – she loved so much. Weeping still, though much quieter, Kagome finally sat up slightly and placed her face just inches from his own, studying his features through the blur of tears.

Biting her lip, she knew what she had to do.

'_I owe you this much, Inuyasha. You were killed for my sake, so I hope you're listening... wherever you are.' _Passed on or not, this was still extremely difficult for her to do, no matter how true it was. Summoning up all her courage, Kagome confessed what she had wanted to say for so long to the motionless form.

But it wasn't the same. In her dreams, she'd imagine Inuyasha scooping her up in his strong arms, the world's concerns disappearing instantly for the blissful moments she was in his protective embrace, burying his nose in her air. He might even say he loved her back, but it wouldn't matter to Kagome; Actions spoke louder than words. Her only fear was rejection, that he might not feel anything towards her but a strong bond of friendship, but never this. Not death.

All the same, he wouldn't do anything. Nothing at all.

"I... I love you so much, Inuyasha. I-I just wish I could've told you sooner... before you..." Her voice barely reached a whisper, clenching her fists into his blood-stained crimson haori in frustration. Leaning down, she hesitated a moment before closing her eyes and pressing her soft lips against his own, finishing what they had started in her room during their visit to the modern era. His lips were cold and unresponsive, but she had expected as much. Inhaling deeply, she savored the smell of his silvery hair that stood apart from the stench of rotting flesh and the musky scent of blood.

A single tear slipped through the corner of her eye, rolling down her cheek slowly before dripping off and onto his pale face.

_You're welcome, Inuyasha..._

- - -

"_INUYASHA!!!"_

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede jerked their heads up at the distant cry. That was Kagome's voice...

All four turned to look at each other, faces solemn and etched with sorrow. Tears already began to well in the fox kitsune's round eyes.

They hadn't made it.

Closing his eyes briefly, Miroku nudged Sango and motioned downwards. Understanding, she slowed Kirara without a word until they landed in a clearing of the surrounding dense foliage, which, even at this distance away, crackled with fires at the top of high trees from the battle.

Hopping off the fire cat, he stuck his staff into the soft dirt and knelt down for a prayer. Silently, the rest dismounted as well and approached the monk. Sango placed an armored hand onto his shoulder kneeled down beside him.

For many moments, they all prayed for the friend that had been lost at the hands of a fierce battle, protecting those he found precious to him.

- - -

They say time heals all wounds, but that rule apparently did not apply to all the heartbroken people on this earth. As the days became weeks, and weeks months, Kagome's condition only worsened. For the first few weeks after Inuyasha's death, she'd cry herself to sleep every night.She'd wander off alone a lot, probably to cry some more, or visit his grave, left to grieve the loss of the one person she loved more than life itself.

A month or so after that, though, the crying slowly decreased – Probably because she'd shed all the tears in her, Miroku had commented one day – but the depression only worsened. Before, Sango and Shippou had been able to console the weeping girl with comforting words in the privacy of the hot springs, once a headquarters for feminine gossip, but now she refused any interaction. Her gaze was dull and unemotional, she would not eat, causing her to fall ill often and become much skinnier than she already was, and not even Sango – a sisterly figure to Kagome – could break through the wall she had put up.

Miroku and Sango had often talked about what would happen should Inuyasha die in the past, as it was inevitable with their kind of life. They had hoped that it would not happen for a long time to come, but that was not the case anymore.

Their biggest fear was for Kagome. Those two depended on each other more than they were willing to admit, and losing him would shatter her heart, possibly beyond repair. Would she even be able to return to the Feudal Era, or would it hurt too much?

"Well, it doesn't look like she's going anywhere soon," Sango had sighed one day, somewhere in the first three or four months since the accident. Kagome had wandered off again, finally giving Miroku and herself the privacy they needed for this discussion. "But somehow, I think it might be better if she... Oh, Houshi-sama... what are we going to do?"

Miroku also sighed, rubbing his temples. "We've already tried everything. It's almost as if she's lost the will to live... As her friend, I can only hope this is not the case, but I don't know what else we can do. Have you tried talking to her recently?"

Sango nodded, "It didn't help, though. She didn't really seem like she was even paying attention, but can you blame her? She'll never get over him, Houshi." Then, in a much quieter voice, "No one will."

A few moments of silence passed over the two, and Miroku decided it was time for a topic change. "Shippou's off helping Kaede with dinner, I presume?" When she bobbed her head yes, Miroku stood and dusted off his robes. "Kagome-sama will return any minute, so I'll leave you two alone." As he started to walk towards to door of the small hut they had sat in, Sango quickly reached to grab his wrist, making him stop and look back at her with puzzlement.

She hesitated at first, fearful of the answer. "Houshi-sama, do you... do you really think things will ever be back to normal?"

Miroku sucked in a deep breath and shifted his arm so it held the hand that was once gripping his wrist. For once, Sango didn't object to the gesture, as she was much too worried over Kagome's well-being. "My profession is that of honesty, so I won't lie to you, Sango. No, I don't think things will ever be as they were in the past..." When she lowered her gaze, he daringly overstepped his boundaries and bent down, tilting her chin up with his index finger, "But we'll try all we can. When things are as bad as they can get, they'll only get better. Right?"

As lecherous as he was and could be, Miroku could be quite soft when he wanted to. Needing those encouraging words, Sango smiled at the beaming monk and nodded, returning to her position against the wall as he left. She began rubbing Kirara half-consciously, still plagued by thoughts, but, somehow, she felt more at ease.

'_I hope so, Houshi-sama. I really do.'_

_- - -_

_Her breath was shaky and unstable as she approached the case. He had caused a lot of trouble when they first met, but Kaede had been kind enough to give him a proper – and in fact, it was rather noble – burial. His corpse was burned, the ashes collected and kept in a shrine constructed for his sake. Kagome was touched and thanked the old miko numerous times for the favor, but somehow she always felt that she never thanked her enough._

_Gathering up her courage, Kagome stepped up to the center of the shrine, which held but a single box. It was covered in elaborate designs of ferocious battles, most of his inu-youkai father, for his sake, and inside contained not only his ashes, but a token from them all. A small gesture of gratitude for all he has done for them._

_A tiny, red lollipop from Shippou. _

"_It was always my favorite kind," The fox kitsune had spoken to his remains during the ceremony, eyes cast to the floor and voice low. Sango had to hold him for the rest of the traditional rituals, though, as he had started sobbing uncontrollably again. They had to keep strong for him, they knew, because although the two had bickered constantly when Inuyasha had been alive, he was so young; losing somebody, a friend, was very hard for him to understand and deal with._

_Miroku had given him his precious prayer beads, which had once been used to protect the cursed hand that beared the kazanaa. After Naraku was defeated, however, the curse disappeared, as did the need for the beads._

"_I'm not sure there was much more I could give you, Inuyasha. However, you and everyone else were always worried I'd overdue it one day, so I bring this to let you know I'm safe." Miroku spoke with a strong voice, giving him one final prayer before returning to the group._

_Next in line was Sango, who had brought Kohaku's old weapon. Also, she given the key piece to what would be Kagome's offering._

"_He may have not have been able to be saved, but I wanted to let you know how much it meant to me that you never gave up. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." Lifting her right hand, she bowed her head for a few moments in prayer._

_And from Kagome, the final member of the band, the completed Shikon no Tama._

"_It was... what you always wanted, right?" She could feel the tears coming on again, and so, casting one last look of longing towards the small case, stepped back quickly and bit her lip. She couldn't break down in front of Shippou. _

'_Please forgive me, Inuyasha. If only there was something I could've done... I-I'm so, so sorry it had to end like this...'_

_- - -_

_Her friends had been very kind with their offerings, but Kagome felt she still owed Inuyasha something, strengthening that pang of guilt she felt from the moment she woke to the time she slept._

"_What can I give you, though?" Kagome asked the box, knowing very well it wouldn't respond. She knew that it would never would, too, regardless of how hard she'd tried. Even so, it made her feel a tad bit more comfortable. Although he was no more than a pile of burnt ashes, it still felt right to be next to him, after death or not._

_A few more moments of silence passed, and just as she turned to make her leave, a tingling sensation tickled her right hand, sending goose-bumps up the length of her arm and a shiver down her spine._

_Looking down, puzzled, she saw nothing there. It was a closed-in shrine, aside from the archway and windows placed high on the ceiling – but there wasn't so much as a breeze outside, so certainly it couldn't be wind she felt...?_

_Kagome turned around completely and stared across the barren room, focusing more towards the center. There seemed to be a lingering haze, right around Inuyasha's remains, and if she stared hard enough, even, she could almost see..._

_Bringing her hands up, she rubbed her eyes violently and blinked a couple times for reassurance. There was nothing there, now. Whatever had been there – if it had been anything at all – was gone._

'I must've been crying again; that seems to happen a lot recently_.' Kagome thought sadly to herself. Brushing off the strange happening, she tried to ignore it as nothing more than a coincidence and proceeded to leave the temple that held the great inu-hanyou._

_However, small, subtle hints and feelings became a regular over the following months. Blurred figures, sudden winds, tingling sensations... once or twice, she could've even swore she heard a voice. Remembering stories she'd been told as a small child, this would've all been blamed on a lingering spirit, choosing to reside on earth for whatever reasons. Ghost rumors or sightings were usually fun and games at those times, though, so surely this couldn't be...?_

- - -

Even now, Kagome still hadn't come up with an reasonable answer, but as she lay there, alone in the center of a large meadow in the black of night, the presence visited again.

She noticed that it only came when she was alone – and it wasn't hard to find her alone, that was for certain – but tended to stick around when it did come. She'd also know when it left: the sensation of winds, tickling, or just that feeling that_ someone was near _would leave her. It was the closest thing to company and comfort Kagome allowed during those long hours of solitude, and she had come to welcome, and even want, that regular visit.

"You're back," She acknowledged the chilled wind that blew a couples leaves a few feet from where she sat, her voice low and barely audible. '_Great, know you really have lost it, Higurashi. Talking to something that's not even real... have you really become that desperate?'_

Kagome huffed at her own musings. She wasn't being unreasonable though; what were the chances of it actually being Inuyasha? Would any other sensible person think the same, or was she actually losing her mind to such a harsh reality check?

She snorted. Just imagine if it was Inuyasha! Should she be happy that he decided to give up peace if only to be with her? No! That wasn't something to be happy about. Sure, she was willing to give up anything for his happiness and well-being...

But was he? Was he prepared to give up eternal rest as easily as if he turned down a bowl of ramen he did not approve of?

Something cupped around her hand that was lying limp on the grass. She glanced downwards, but found nothing. Huh, you being to wonder...

Kagome laughed, bitterly. "You know, you were never this affectionate when you were alive." A wave of cold passed over and she could've sworn he was scoffing at her. She should've smiled; that was the Inuyasha she knew and loved, but it was impossible to feel happy nowadays, or even contentment for that matter.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned back and gazed up at the stars, shaking her head solemnly. "Oh, who am I kidding. You're not here. Why would you stay anyway?" She paused and furrowed her brows in thought, "And even if you are here... I-I'm sure Kikyou's waiting. You should probably..." A sudden, harsher wind rustled her hair violently, giving her a start. Once it settled, Kagome gripped the blades of grass harder and choked, knowing she couldn't brush all these happenings off as a coincidence anymore.

"Oh, gods... you are here, aren't you?" She felt her eyes sting with a familiar saltiness. Gritting her teeth, she shouted at the presence, "Inuyasha, please go! I want you to be at peace... you're only... y-you're only causing me more pain!"

The wind came again, much softer this time. It caressed her cheeks, making her skin tingle. He was trying to tell her something, but it only strangled her heart more.

"I-I want to be with you, you know that... but it hurts to know you're so close..." Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kagome wept quietly, rocking back and forth. Why couldn't he just find peace in the afterlife? What could she possibly offer a wandering spirit?

"_Ka... go.. me..."_

Kagome inhaled sharply and froze. Did someone just call her? Carefully, she lifted her head, damp with freshly-shed tears, and looked around the open field. Well, no one seemed to be around here... was it a demon?

'_He's not here to protect you anymore, Kagome.' _Her conscious taunted

A lump formed in her throat instantly. "Be quiet!" She shrieked, clamping her hands over her ears, efficiently shutting out all surrounding noise. That voice inside of her head would never leave her alone, mocking her any chance it got. It knew very well of her remorse, and it was driving her to the point of insanity.

"_Ka... ka - go... me..."_

There it goes again, and even with her ears securely shut, she could hear it as if it were right next to her. Removing her hands carefully, she sucked in a deep breath and said the only thing that came to her mind, speaking so softly she just managed to hear it herself.

"Inu... yasha?"

"_Kago... me... I'm..."_ The wind carried the ghostly voice back and forth, making it next to impossible to understand fully.

'_Is... is it really him?' _Kagome thought wildly. '_Can Inuyasha really be here? Can his spirit really still be... on earth, with mortals?' _She bit her lip, _'Maybe if I... if I believe he truly is here...'_

Considering she lived on a shrine, you'd thinking this would be something she was familiar with. However, with unfaltering determination, and knowing there was only one way to find out, Kagome pictured with all her heart the red-clad hanyou at her side, a thoughtful expression gracing his features as he gazed at nothing in particular. She replayed all the times she had with him, be they good or bad, and fed them into her will to have him with her again. It broke her heart, but at the same time, it was almost mending itself. Those precious memories would never leave her; his spirit would still affect them all, even if his mortal body was no more. He was still with them.

Still enveloped by the memories, Kagome could almost begin to see a hue of crimson mold into uncertain shapes before her eyes. If she looked hard enough, she might even notice long, silver hair blowing in an unfelt breeze. The spirit's expression was that of concern and worry, crouched in an animal-like position within her reach.

She felt an invisible force tuck a lock of loose raven hair behind her ear, its cold hand lingering on her warm cheek longingly, and she knew. He wanted so much to be alive, to be with her. She could feel it in the stroke of his clawed hand. But one thing was for sure: Until she finally joined him on her dying day...

He would make sure she would never be alone.

"_Aishiteru, Kagome... aishiteru..._"

- - -

For the first time in the agonizing months since his death, she smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. I killed Kohaku _and_ Inuyasha in the same story. Shame on me. (Well, I'm pretty much convinced Kohaku is a goner anyway by the way the manga is currently going, but that could just be me. Meh.) 

I had fun writing this, actually. A change of mood for the story, since I usually write humor and drama. Tragedy is a first for me. Also, as far as their characters: Some may seem a bit OOC, but when you think about it, if anyone died (especially Inuyasha), wouldn't everyone change dramatically for a while, if not ever? Well, I thought so anyway. Excuse grammar mistakes, also excuse lack of honorifics for some of the characters, considering I'm pulling a blank and forgot a few. Reviews are always appreciated!

Chow.

PS- Koishii means "beloved/darling/dear/wanted" in case you didn't know.

PS2 - Oh yes... I included Chapter 494. How could I not? People, really!


End file.
